Kehidupan Selanjutnya
by Ayacha
Summary: Kau membuatku bertanya-tanya apa arti diriku bagimu? Akankah aku memiliki peranan penting di kehidupamu yang selanjutnya?


**_Kehidupan Selanjutnya_**

 _Ano Hana_

 _Disclaimer: Mari Okada_

 _Tak ada yang berubah._

Itu artinya tak ada yang membaik. Semuanya masih buruk, sejak kepergianmu.

Musim panas tahun itu tak pernah ku lupakan. Ah, tidak. Bukannya aku tak ingin melupakannya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya tak bisa melupakannya, seberapa inginpun aku melupakannya.

Kenangan itu sama saja seperti dirimu.

Seberapa ingin pun aku ingin melupakanmu, kau akan selalu ada di dalam hatiku. Semakin lama semakin dalam. Semakin sulit untuk dilupakan. Semakin ingin dilupakan, semakin aku mengingatnya. Itulah dirimu. Kau itu... sudah berubah menjadi semacam trauma bagiku.

 _Aku itu... menyedihkan, bukan?_

 _Aku gila._

 _Ya, aku sudah gila._

Aku sendiri berpikir, aku memang sudah gila. _Bagaimana mungkin kau yang sudah tidak ada, tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku?_

Musim panas memang musim yang paling menyebalkan. Di saat-saat seperti inilah aku mulai berhalusinasi tidak jelas. Apa karena aku selalu memikirkanmu, walau tanpa sadar? Apa karena aku tak pernah bisa melupakanmu? Apa karena aku yang menyebankan kepergianmu? Apa karena kau... tidak ingin meninggalkanku?

Ah. Aku terlalu berharap. Tidak mungkin kan, kau yang bodoh itu sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal itu? Bahkan mungkin, akulah orang yang paling mudah kau lupakan.

Tapi, entah mengapa, halusinasi ini semakin jelas. Kau membuatku bimbang. Apakah kau nyata? Apa kau benar-benar ada? Apa semua ini bukan hanya halusinasi?

Hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu.

Walau kau halusinasi, tapi bagaimanapun, entah mengapa aku merasa senang. _Aku ini... bodoh, ya?_

Kau nyata. Kau bukan halusinasi. Kau benar-benar ada.

Dan kau telah membuktikannya.

Semua teman kita percaya kau ada. Itu berkat dirimu. Terima kasih.

Tapi... apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi? Kau ingin meninggalkanku lagi?

Semua orang mau membantumu. Mereka ingin mengabulkan permohonanmu, membantumu pergi ke surga. Mereka melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati, walau mereka tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan. _Tapi... mengapa aku tak bisa? Mengapa?_

Kau tahu? Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku tak ingin membiarkanmu pergi. Aku ingin kau tetap di sampingku. _Selamanya._

Aku tak peduli kau itu apa. Hantu? Makhluk halus? Halusinasi? Aku tak peduli. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah kau ada di sisiku. Aku tak peduli apapun selain itu. Yang terpenting aku bisa melihatmu. Aku bisa berbicara denganmu. Aku bisa mengamatimu.

Tapi, yang lain berbeda. Mereka tak bisa melihatmu, juga mendengarmu. Mereka tak bisa.

Mungkin itu yang membuat mereka dapat mengabulkan permintaanmu dengan sepenuh hati.

Tapi aku berbeda, ingat? Aku... tak ingin kau pergi. Tolong. _Bisakah... kau tetap di sisiku? Selamanya?_

Reinkarnasi.

Kau bilang, kau ingin bereinkarnasi, agar kau bisa bermain lagi dengan semuanya.

Dan seketika, aku merasa tertampar. Aku sadar, aku egois. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku tak memikirkan yang lain, bahkan dirimu. Padahal, aku tahu, mereka sangat penting bagimu, dan kau juga sangat penting bagi mereka. Hampir sama pentingnya dengan kau bagi diriku.

 _Hampir? Ah. Tentu._ Bagiku, kau adalah hidupku. Itulah alasan mengapa aku begitu hancur ketika kau pergi. Kau adalah segalanya. Sama seperti perasaan Ayah kepada Ibu. Mungkin, itulah mengapa Ayah menjadi sosok ayah yang pengetian bagiku. Ia tak pernah memaksaku. Karena... orang yang kami sayangi, yang menjadi belahan jiwa kami, telah pergi dari dunia ini.

Bagaimanapun, kau juga menyayangi mereka. Sebenarnya... hal itu membuatku cemburu.

 _Apa arti diriku bagimu?_

 _Aku... bodoh._

Mengapa aku menangis seperti ini? Aku... memang seharusnya sudah merelakanmu dari dulu, kan? Bodoh. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Juga cengeng. Dasar. _Bagaimana bisa aku membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku bila aku cengeng seperti ini, heh?_

Lagi. Kau mengatakannya lagi. Kau ingin bereinkarnasi. Agar... kau bisa bersama kami lagi, dalam kehidupan selanjutnya.

Dan aku bertanya-tanya... _apa kau ingin bersamaku juga dalam kehidupan selanjunya yang kau rencanakan itu? Seberapa pentingnya peranku di sana?_

 _Tolong. Tolong. Tolong._

Tolong jangan menghilang. Tolong jangan pergi. Tolong.

Aku... aku belum ingin kau pergi. Aku masih ingin bicara banyak denganmu. Kami masih ingin menyampaikan banyak hal padamu. Tolong. Candaan ini tak lucu. Petak umpet apa yang tengah kau mainkan? Apa kau mau mempermainkan perasaan kami? Perasaanku?

 _Menma. Menma. Menma._

Aku terus memanggil nama itu. Aku terus memanggil namamu, walau dalam lubuk hati, aku yakin kau tak akan menjawabku. Aku itu keras kepala. Sama seperti dirimu. Kau tak akan pernah mengalah dalam semua permainan yang kita mainkan dulu. Terutama petak umpet. Salah satu permainan kesukaanmu.

Tapi tolong. Kali ini mengalahlah, Menma. Aku tak akan berhenti mencarimu. Kami akan terus mencarimu. Kami semua tak akan mengalah. Kami akan mencarimu, sampai kami menemukanmu.

 _Sebuah surat_. Kami menemukan lima buah surat. Dan salah satunya untukku. _Kau... menulisnya untukku?_

Aku terdiam, menatap surat yang kau berikan padaku. Surat yang kau tulis di kertas buku harian milikmu dulu. Surat yang mewakili perasaanmu kepadaku. _Benarkah? Benarkah tentang semua yang kau tuliskan itu?_

 _Tapi..._ apa itu? Apa itu Menma? Apa yang kau tinggalkan? Hanya surat, kah? Mengapa? Mengapa kau hanya meninggalkan surat-surat ini? Mengapa? Bukankah kita sedang bermain petak umpet? Jangan pergi. Jangan meninggalkan permainan ini. Ini semua belum selesai. Semua belum berakhir.

Dan pada akhirnya, kau muncul. Semua bisa melihatmu. Anaru, Poppo, Tsuruko, Yukiatsu. Semuanya bisa melihatmu. Akupun... akhirnya bisa melihatmu lagi. Melihat wajah manismu yang cantik. Cantik? Ah, tentu. Aku berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa kau jelek. Semua itu hanya kebohongan belaka.

Tapi... kau... mulai menghilang. Aku tahu itu. Karena, aku bahkan bisa melihat mentari terbit dari balik tubuhmu. _Apa kau... benar-benar akan pergi?_

Reinkarnasi. Itukah yang kau inginkan? Itukah yang dapat membuatmu bahagia? Yang dapat membuatku bisa bersama-sama dengan kami lagi? Kalau begitu, baiklah. Aku akan mengizinkanmu melakukannya. Aku akan mendukungmu sepenuhnya, dengan seluruh hatiku. Suatu saat nanti, munculah kembali ke kehidupanku yang menyedihkan ini. Jadilah gadis cantik yang menarik hatiku. Dan... jadilah ibu dari anak-anak kita suatu saat nanti.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Menma. Dan cintaku padamu adalah cinta dari seorang pria kepada wanitanya._

Aku berharap, apa yang kau tuliskan itu, akan terwujud suatu saat nanti. Di kehidupan kita selanjutnya.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Jintan. Cintaku padamu seperti aku ingin menjadi pengantinmu suatu saat nanti._

 **Fin.**

 _omake_

Seorang gadis manis bersurai panjang tersenyum lebar melihat prianya tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Manik biru cerahnya bersinar ceria, mengisyaratkan kegembiraan hatinya yang amat mendalam.

"Jintan!" seru gadis itu dengan penuh semangat. "Lama tak bertemu! Aku merindukanmu." tanpa ragu, gadis manis itu memeluk pria yang ada di hadapannya.

Pria bersurai gelap itu tersenyum pada gadis di hadapannya ini, membalas pelukan gadis itu dengan hangat. "Salahmu sendiri pergi lama meninggalkanku untuk liburan ke Kyoto–" pria itu menunduk, menatap dalam manik biru langit sang gadis yang tengah mendongak. "–Menma."


End file.
